


Baby Severide

by Southernheart1026



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Summary: What If Severide had a sister to take care of? The ins and outs of a teenage life, with big brothers help.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

"You can't make me!" Kaisley yelled at her mother. "I am not living with Kelly! He doesn't care about me!" She yelled, more upset than angry.

"Yes, you will! Your brother hasn't seen you in years Kaisley!" Her mom yelled back at her.

"I don't care! He doesn't want me around him! He doesn't care mom!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "He would attempt to call me or something! If he cared!"

Kaisley wasn't the typical 17-year old girl. She came from a broken home, hadn't seen her brother since he moved to Chicago and hadn't even talked to him in a few years. Other than a "Hi" or "Bye". She had the same love for mustangs that Kelly did and bought a 2013 ford mustang by herself. It was blue, and a convertible and she was being forced to drive it three hours to Chicago from her home in Springfield. She didn't really want to spend the next year with him, she wanted to stay at home. Moving to a new place for her senior year of high school was going to be awful since she'd been at the same school her whole life. So no, she didn't want to go to Chicago and start over. She tried to convince her mother to let her stay and maybe go to Chicago afterward but, her mother didn't agree. She wouldn't let her wait. In her mother's eyes, this "quality time" Kaisley would spend with her brother, would be good for her. Kaisley thought otherwise.

It didn't exactly go the way she hoped. She was now on her way to Chicago, in a loaded down car. She didn't want to be, but she was. She soon pulled up to the apartment building and parked the car slowly. She sighed as she got out of the car and looked at the building in front of her. It wasn't huge. A few floors, but it had the "Chicago Charm" that her mother had told her about. She grabbed her keys out of the ignition as Kelly came outside to greet her.

"Kaisley" He smiled, walking towards her with open arms like he was going to hug her.

"Don't touch me. Don't hug me. Don't talk to me. Don't touch my car or my stuff and most importantly...Don't tell me what to do" Kaisley said as she grabbed her bag and slammed the door of her car.

"Oh come on Kais," Kelly said as she walked inside.

Stella had watched her walk in as she walked out and looked at Kelly. Kelly looked back at Stella and shrugged before going back inside.

If She didn't want his help. She wouldn't get his help.

Within hours, Kaisley had everything out of her car and in her bedroom. Well, the guest bedroom. She wasn't staying long so she refused to call it her room. She got everything settled within 4 hours of being there, and she wasn't exactly hating the look of it but she didn't want to call it her own.

"Kaisley dinner!" Kelly yelled from the kitchen to which Kaisley ignored. She put her headphones in and turned on some music to blare out while she put a few finishing touches on the room.

She took a few pictures and sent them all to her mother.

Kaisley: the New bedroom. Remind me how long I have to stay here?  
(With 3 attachments)

Mom: Just for a while Kaisley. Spend some time with your brother.

Kaisley: mom he doesn't want me here! and I really don't want to be here!!!!

mom: Deal with it Kais.

Kaisley: Whatever

That was the end of that conversation. Kaisley sighed and tossed her phone beside her. She listened to everything around her, Chicago was busy, even in the area that Kelly lived in. Springfield was busy but the area she lived in, everything was quiet. She decided to get up and take a quick shower since she did start school in the morning.

Kelly saw her walk out of her room and sighed "Kais, dinner is out here" he said, which his sister ignored and went right into the bathroom. "What am I going to do with her?" He asked, turning to Stella.

"Kel there's nothing you can do right now. You have to let her come around" Stella said gently and hopefully soothingly.

"I want her to like it here, I haven't been around for the kid in years" he sighed. "I want to start over with her but she hates it already" he sighed.

"She'll come around. You just have to let her" Stella told him, gently of course.

She was right, but Kelly didn't know what it would take. Or how long.


	2. 2

Kaisley had been living with Kelly for over a week now and she had barely spoken a word to him. Rather than her little rant at him about not telling her what to do.

She came out to get her breakfast and eat it on her drive like she always did. A yogurt and bagel. The same thing every day. As soon as she had everything, Kaisley went out to her car without saying goodbye and drove off to school, while Kelly and Stella headed towards the firehouse.

"Get any further?" Casey asked as Kelly walked in.

He just shook his head "nowhere. I don't know how to get through to her" he sighed.

"Just keep at it, she'll come around," Casey said, patting his shoulder.

Kelly looked at the time, 8:18 AM. He was determined to get Kaisley on good terms with him, after all, she was his sister. He sighed and pulled out his phone, pulling up Kaisley's number and texting her.

Kelly: We're going out for dinner tonight. Best place in Chicago.

Kaisley: in class.

Kelly: just saying.

He knew she'd be indifferent to it but he was determined enough.

A few hours went by and not a single call, but that all changed at 11:29 AM.

"Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61...emergency at Jackson High School, unknown rescue. Time out 11:29" came over the speakers, and everyone rushed out. Kelly checked his phone a million times. Was Kaisley in danger? Was she okay?

Kaisley was alone in the bathroom, hiding from class and going through Instagram when all she heard was a pop pop pop. She stayed hidden and quietly stuck her head out, looking around for where the sounds came from. The student she hadn't even met yet, locked eyes with her and started towards her so she quickly shut the door and locked it. She knew that he knew where she was, but she hid anyway. A few shots were fired towards the door, causing kaisley to try and hold back tears. She quickly pulled her phone out and texted Kelly.

Kaisley: Please Kelly help me, there's someone in the school with a gun. I'm stuck in a bathroom and I can't get out. I'm sorry about what I said, I love you. Please help me.

Kelly had his phone in the pocket of his turnout gear, so of course, he didn't see his little sisters cry for help. He saw Kaisley's blue mustang and smiled slightly, but that smile faded as he saw students running towards them with their hands in the air. He looked around and saw a pile of bags and buses leaving quickly. Students were piled in each other in cars and quickly leaving the scene. Kelly figured out quickly, that this was no fire. This was an act of violence and his little sister could be in danger. He quickly pulled his phone out and looked at the home screen...soon realizing what his sister had sent him. He quickly grabbed his radio and pressed the button "Hey Chief, we have one victim, in a bathroom...uhhh no definite location."

"Kelly where are you getting this information?" Chief asked over the radio as he watched more students run towards cars and parents.

"My sister...uh she uhh texted me saying she was stuck in the bathroom, I got no other information than that," He said, and both Matt and the chief could hear the worry in his voice. As soon as the truck stopped, Kelly jumped out and ran to the closest cop he could find. He looked for any blue shirt he could find and frantically grabbed Burgess's arm "Uhhh...Kim.. oh Kim! I need help, y little sister is in there. I don't know where but I need to get her" He said in a frantic tone of voice.

"What did she say?" Kim asked, getting ready to radio in the location of Kaisley, but that plan was ruined when Kelly showed her the text message. "Kelly, that gives me nothing. We need a definite location for her to intervene right now. we have a few more victims inside but if we can't find them, we can't go in there" Kim told Kelly and hated seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry Kelly, we will get her out any way we can." She said, reassuring him that his sister would be found.

Kelly stood outside, looking up at the school in terror. Chief Boden's wife ran out with her class of students and was soon with Wallace again. "I'm missing 1! I can't find Kaisley!" She said frantically, and Kelly heard her.

"She was in your class?" He asked, matching her frantic voice.

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom right before the shots started," Donna told him as they both looked back and forth between each other and the school. Kelly wasn't waiting anymore and just ran into the school, without any direction from his chief. He didn't want Kaisley in there a second longer.

"KELLY" Boden yelled as he watched his lieutenant run in.

Kelly had heard him but continued to throw himself in a terrible situation to find his sister. He had to get her out of it.

Kaisley had her own plans. She slowly crept out of the bathroom she was hiding in and looked around. She didn't see anyone around, so she quietly walked down the hallway, not knowing the shooter was right near her. Kaisley started towards the stair doors, knowing the school elevator would make some noise.

Kelly was furiously running, but still being as quiet as he could. He finally got in the stairwell, just as pushed the door open, making a loud noise. The shooter had heard that and followed her quickly. He followed Kaisley until she was cornered and there was nowhere else she could go. She backed into the corner as this guy came up to her. She was scared for her life until suddenly, Kelly came and tackled the guy to the ground. A shot did sound and grazed Kaisley's side but it was better than getting shot. She screamed while Kelly held down the shooter and called for help. He laid on him and pressed the button on his radio to talk "Chief!!! I need help here!! I got the shooter, Kaisely's hurt!! Send cops!!!" He yelled trying to watch Kaisley, who was losing blood from her side quickly. "Kais look at me. Look at me" he tried coaxing her to just keep her awake for another minute or 2 before Brett and Foster could get to her. "stay with me Kaisley!" He yelled while the shooter tried to get out from under Kelly.

After what felt like hours, which was only 10 minutes, 2 blue shirts came up and snatched the guy. Kelly quickly got up and put pressure on the wound in Kaisley's side. 

"You with me Kais?" He asked as he got to her. Kaisley just nodded and laid against the wall. Blood was starting to pool around her, from how much she already lost. "Why don't we talk now?" Kelly chuckled, trying to get even a little laugh out of his sister, or anything even. Kaisley was in and out by now and she wasn't doing much better. Kelly just tried to keep her awake, that's all he could do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SOME SERIOUS STUFF GUYS. School shootings are on the rise now more than ever. I wanted to bring awareness as my Alma Mater was almost a statistic. There were threatening notes, and someone said on Snapchat that they were going to shoot up the school at 10:30 am. They immediately sent everyone home when they found out. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS...REPORT IT!!! You can remain anonymous. Please, guys.


	3. 3

The whole station sat in Chicago Med's waiting room with Kelly while Kaisley was being treated. Kelly was anxious as he waited. He knew she'd be alright but didn't know the extent of Kaisley's injuries.

Dr. Rhodes and Manning came out soon after 4 hours had passed. Kelly immediately jumped up, along with the rest of the house. "Kelly," Dr. Rhodes started as he approached the group of people. Kelly looked at him with an eager stare as he waited for news. "She's doing alright. Her side is stitched up and now she's just watching a movie" he said before motioning for Kelly to follow them. Kelly followed them quietly to Kaisley's hospital room, where she was just laying around watching "Dumplin'" on Netflix. 

"Hey kiddo," Kelly said quietly, walking in with Conner and Natalie. Kaisley just waved from her bed and looked up at him. 

"Did they catch him?" She asked quietly, not remembering anything. 

"Honey you were sitting right there," Kelly said, quickly looking at the doctors for a little explanation. 

Natalie was all over the little forgetfulness that Kaisley had just had and was now checking her eyes. "Did you hit your head when you fell Kaisley?" She asked.

"I don't think so," Kaisley said, trying to swat Natalie's hands away, not liking the light in her eyes. 

"Real quick honey," She said, moving Kaisley's hands so she could check. Kaisley hated that, her head hurt, since she did hit her head when she fell. 

"Order some tests?" Connor asked looking at the chart on the iPad. Natalie nodded while covering Kaisley back up in the blankets. Kaisley just snuggled back up and turned back to the TV. 

Kelly followed Natalie and Connor out "So what's going on?" He asked, in an anxious voice.

"We're just going to have to run a few tests and make sure that everything is okay. If she has a concussion, we're going to need to keep her up for a while and wake her up a few times." Natalie said and carefully worded it so Kelly would understand and not freak out. He was already worried about his sister enough, he didn't need the added stress of thinking something was seriously wrong. Kelly nodded and went back in with Kaisley, sitting by her bed while she kept a blank stare at the tv. she was nearly falling asleep as the movie ended. Kelly smiled sadly at her as he pulled her covers up gently. He knew she'd sleep and if it was a concussion, she'd been up long enough. He quietly left the room to go update 51 on his sister, and pretty much the baby sister of the firehouse by now. Everyone stared at him as he walked out from the back, anxiously awaiting the news. "She's alright. Just fell asleep, they're running some tests to check for concussion but other than that, her wound is sutured and she's just resting." He informed them. They all wanted to see her but thought maybe in the morning. It was going to be a long night for her and Kelly if they had to be up all night.


	4. 4

After a long, hard and frustrating night, both Kelly and Kaisley were flat out exhausted. Kelly had hated the hourly checks as much as Kaisley did. She would get relaxed and fall asleep again, just to be woken up again.   
Around 6 am, the checks finally started to change frequency. Kaisley was now allowed to sleep for 3 hours before getting woken with the fun questions and penlights.   
Lots of guys from the department came to see her. She was one of their own now, and everyone cared about her. Casey was the first to visit, bringing her favorite blanket as requested by Kelly. He knew she'd be there a few days and it was a comfort thing. That was the only thing he'd noticed she used for comfort at his place.   
"How's she doing?" Casey asked as he handed the blanket over.   
"Just sleepy" Kelly started as he spread the blanket over Kaisley. She was so incredibly exhausted that she didn't even move as it was thrown over her. "I hate when I see the nurse come in and I know they're gonna wake her up when she's exhausted like this" he sighed softly.   
"I know man but they're just making sure the concussion isn't affecting her," Casey said, trying to reason with him. He knew Kelly hated it and assumed that Kaisley did as well.  
Chief came along with Donna soon after while Kaisley was still asleep in bed and had a little more time before they would come to wake her up.   
"How have you been holding up Kelly?" Donna asked, sadly looking over at the young girl in the hospital bed. Donna partly felt as if this was her fault as she'd given Kaisley the permission to leave the classroom.  
"Doing alright. She's hating the checks but she's falling asleep easier." Kelly told her as he fixed the blanket by her feet. "The nurse should be in soon to wake her up and annoy her" He half chuckled but it also saddened him. Kaisley in pain was worse than anything he could have imagined.  
"I'm so sorry Kelly, I should have just told her to wait" Donna sighed, a hand to her forehead.  
Kelly just shook his head "No Donna, I don't blame any of this on you. How were you supposed to know that someone was in the school with a gun?"  
"Yeah, there was no way you could've known," Boden told his wife as he put an ar around her and rubbed her arm softly. Kelly agreed with his chief in the attempt at comfort to Donna.   
Donna nodded as the nurse came in to check Kaisley again. Donna and Boden said their quick goodbyes and good lucks as they left. The nurse smiled sadly at Kelly as she gently pulled Kaisley's blankets off her before giving her shoulder a little shake. Kaisley slowly woke up, looking up at the nurse like she was insane. Luckily she passed all the tests and was cleared for another 3 hours of sleep. 

Finally, after a few nights of it, they discharged Kaisley to go home under Kelly's care. Bonding time right? Kaisley was a mess of exhaustion, anxiety, and irritation as they got home.   
"Go get in bed okay? I'll get you something to eat" Kelly told her, supporting her as she walked. He would've carried her if the girl wasn't so stubborn. Kaisley slowly got into her bed and pulled her comforter up, Kelly handing her the blanket from the hospital. "I'll come to wake you up in a little bit okay?" He said, getting her settled in a nap before shutting her bedroom door.   
Stella soon came to the door, coming into the apartment quietly. She knew Kaisley was probably sleeping and Kelly was exhausted. "Hey. How you holding up?" She asked, setting the keys down on the counter.   
"She's exhausted. I'm tired. I'm hungry." Kelly listed off.   
"Want something for dinner?" Stella asked, pulling out her phone. "We can order a pizza. She'll eat that won't she?" She asked, getting 2 beers out of the fridge before sitting down with Kelly on the couch.   
"Pizzas fine, she will hopefully eat it" Kelly sighed, looking over at Kaisey's bedroom door. Stella nodded and ordered a simple pizza and breadsticks for the 3 of them.  
As soon as the pizza arrived, Kelly quietly went into his little sister's room and quietly shook her, but gently as well. "Kaisley, foods here. We got pizza" Kelly said, gently sitting down on Kaisley's bed.   
"Not hungry," she mumbled, pulling the blankets back up to her chin. She hated sleeping without a blanket.   
"Come on Kais. We got your favorite" he tried, knowing they got her favorite pizza in Chicago.   
"I'm not hungry" she mumbled again, getting comfortable again before trying to go back to sleep. Kelly sighed and retreated to the living room where he only grabbed another beer and sat with Stella. "Let's eat"  
Stella was a little shocked that Kaisley didn't want her favorite but knew she was probably struggling with some emotional trauma. "Just give her some time Kelly, she'll come around" She tried, getting a nod from Kelly as he ate his slice of pizza.

Stella stayed the night, as usual, all 3 of them sound asleep in the apartment. Around 4 AM, Kaisley screamed from her room, waking both Kelly and Stella up. They both did a double-take at each other before getting up and rushing into Kaisley's room. Kaisley was sitting up, breathing heavily and crying hard as she saw the door open.   
"He killed me! He killed me!" She repeated as Kelly hugged her tightly, Kaisley holding on like her life depended on it. "Kelly he killed me" She sobbed as Kelly held her close, rocking her gently. "Shhh its okay, you're safe. I'm right here" Kelly said as he rocked his crying sister. Stella came back in with a bottle of water, which Kelly accepted while he rocked Kaisley. This was the first time he'd really let him hold her in over 3 years. He didn't care that it was because of a bad dream and she might hate him in the morning. Everything could have changed, everything may stay just like this.


	5. 5

Kelly had managed to get Kaisley back to sleep after almost an hour and a half of trying. He didn't bother moving back to bed from Kaisley's room, he just ended up getting up and taking a shower. their shift as due to start at 8 so what's a few hours. He was usually up at 6 anyway. Stella got up around 6:30, seeing him already up ad ready as he was watching TV.  
"Long night?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee, sipping on it as she walked closer.  
"Very, she finally fell asleep at 5:30, I just stayed up" He shrugged, sipping his own coffee.   
Stella nodded as she sipped her mug of coffee. "You gonna take her to the firehouse today?" She asked, putting her phone on the counter.  
Kelly hesitated for a second, thinking about anything that could happen while he was gone. It wasn't a good set of thoughts. "I'm gonna have to, I don't trust her here alone" He said, knowing that it would be a process for Kaisley to recover, emotionally and physically.  
"That's probably a good idea" Stella nodded, finishing her coffee before grabbing her keys. "I'll give the chief a heads up" She told him, kissing him gently. He nodded and watched her leave, soon going to Kaisley's room just to check on her.   
"Kais, you awake?" He asked, looking in on her sleeping form. He gently sat on her bed, rubbing his sisters back to hopefully wake her up.   
"Hmm?" She asked, waking up, slowly sitting up in her bed. "What?" She asked, looking at him with sad, sleepy eyes.   
"I have to work today, I'm gonna bring you with me. You can sleep in my office" he told her, getting up quietly. "Go ahead and get ready" he told her, leaving her room and shutting the door on his way out.   
Kaisley was ready within 10 minutes, getting in Kelly's car with her favorite blanket.  
"How you feeling?" Kelly asked, looking over at her as he moved the gearshift into drive.  
"Just want to sleep" Kaisley answered, watching out the side window as the car was moving. "Where's my car?" She asked, looking over at her brother.  
"Still at the school" Kelly told her, keeping his eyes forward and on the road.   
Kaisley nodded, looking back out the window as Kelly drove before asking "Can we go pick it up?"   
"After shift" Kelly nodded, Kaisley groaning at the answer. "What Kais?"   
"Kelly its right on the way, just stop at the school" She said, kind of in a sassy tone.  
"That's a big no, you barely slept last night and that's taking a big risk that I'm not feeling up to taking this morning," He told her, not looking over at her but keeping his eyes straight on the road.  
"I slept fine!" Kaisley exclaimed, hating that she was being told what to do. She hated being controlled and that's what Kelly was doing in her mind.  
"Kaisley, I'm not putting you at risk just so you can park your car at the firehouse" Kelly told her, pulling up by the school. Kaisley could see her car in plain sight.   
"Come on Kelly its right there!" She half whined, looking over at him and then back at the car.  
"Kaisley, do you understand what no means?" He asked, chuckling as this was all becoming comical to him. "I told you no, and I'm the one you have to listen to right now"   
"Whatever" She said, absolutely done with the conversation as much as kelly was. They soon pulled up to the firehouse, Kelly parking the car in the street as they usually did, Kaisley getting out and slamming the door shut behind her.  
"Okay that's enough attitude" Kelly yelled after the teenager to no avail. She just walked in the firehouse and to his quarters, laying on one of the empty bunks and playing on her phone, eventually falling asleep.

"Nowhere huh?" Matt asked as Kelly walked into the bay, setting his bag down.  
"Not this morning. She's so frustrating sometimes. I get a little farther and boom, she flips out on me"  
"Any reason why she acts like this towards you?" Matt asked, which Kelly shrugged in response to.  
"If there is then she definitely won't tell me. She's so stuck in her ways and it's so incredibly frustrating"

"No mom, I want to come home" Kaisley argued with her mother, crying out of frustration in the bunk room.  
"Kaisley it can't be that bad. He's your brother"  
"If he's not that bad, why don't YOU come live with him. He's an idiot!" she argued, before continuing. "He doesn't care about what I want, or what I want to do!" she told her mom, now pacing the bunk room.  
"Kaisley Chill with the attitude." her mom warned before continuing "I'm sorry, but you're staying until at least the end of your senior year. I already registered you for that long" Her mom told her, " I'm sorry Kais, this is just how it is"  
"Yeah well this SUCKS" she yelled into the phone before hanging up and throwing her phone on the bed.   
"Kaisley come eat" Kelly said from the bunk room door but of course, Kaisley didn't come out. She didn't want to deal with him right now. Soon, she heard a knock on her door and a plate set down outside the bunk room. She opened the door slowly, without seeing Kelly standing there. "Yeah, I knew you'd come out"  
"Whatever," she said leaning down to grab the plate of food.  
"Do you really hate it here?" Kelly asked, looking for an answer quickly.  
"No..." She said before continuing, "Maybe"  
"What did I do to make you hate me so much Kaisley?"  
"You left!"  
"What do you mean I left?" He asked, using air quotes at the word left.  
"You left when I needed you the most. When I needed someone to replace dad. When he didn't want to be my dad, I thought you would step up but no. You ran away to Chicago and left. You were supposed to be there, but you left" Kaisley explained, now in tears. "You left Kelly. You left me."  
"Kaisley..." Kelly started but didn't have the words to say anything.   
"I don't want excuses, Kelly." Kaisley sighed, wiping her tears with her shirt. "And mom thought this was a good idea" She said, wiping her tears again.  
"Kaisley you know I love you right?" Kelly aid, hating seeing his sister in tears.   
"Do you?" Kaisley asked, her face red and puffy.  
"Yeah. I do"


	6. 6

The next few days were full of the siblings, really starting to gel with each other. Kelly and Kaisley had become closer since they actually discussed what all had happened. Kelly explained everything about why he left Springfield and came to Chicago. Kaisley hadn't known a lot of it.   
"I'm sorry Kelly" Kaisley apologized in the car the next morning as they headed home from the firehouse.  
"It needed to happen Kais" Kelly smiled, "You know that us blowing up at each other is usually how we handle things" He chuckled, Kaisley smiling and nodding in agreement.  
"I guess you're right" She smiled, Kelly pulling into the school parking lot to get Kaisleys car.  
Kaisley smiled at him and got out, getting in the blue mustang, and driving back to the apartment. As she parked outside, she got out and looked around, seeing the lake right there. She walked up to the fence, leaning against it and just looking out.  
"What ya doing?" Stella asked as she saw Kaisley standing outside.  
"Just looking. Realizing how much I've been missing." She said as Stella came and stood by her, looking out at the lake.  
"Yeah, it takes a minute" Stella started, "You know he does love you Kaisley"  
"I know now" she smiled softly, as Kelly pulled up. Kaisley turned around and headed back towards the apartment as Kelly, her, and Stella walked in. "Will you be at Molly's tonight?" Kaisley asked Stella. Yes, it was a bar, but Hermann usually looked the other way as Kaisley usually came for the food and everyone knew she was underage.   
"Yeah did you want to come in?" Stella asked so she could warn Hermann that Kaisley was possibly coming in.  
"Yeah, I just want my pretzel bites" Kaisley smiled, Stella nodding and looking to Kelly for an okay.  
"Yeah, she can go" 

Days later, after another doctor's appointment, The school was set to reopen. After what happened there, Kaisley was extremely anxious about going back. She didn't want to go back. Kelly had decided to have her see Dr. Charles on a regular basis, hoping to help her get through the trauma. Donna was also making regular visits to the house to see Kaisley, and also try to help her work through everything.   
Donna came over around 2, to give Kaisley assignments and talk with her as she did every Wednesday.  
"Hey Donna" Kelly smiled, letting Donna in their apartment. "Kaisley's in her room"  
Donna nodded and headed to Kaisley's bedroom, knocking before she walked in and shut the door.  
"Hey Donna," Kaisley said softly, looking up at her before Donna sat on her bed.  
"How are you doing sweetie?" Donna asked, Kaisley turning towards Donna.  
"I'm okay. I don't...I don't want to go back to school. People died there Donna" Kaisley mumbled, looking down as she played with the hem of her blanket.  
"I know Kais. I know its hard to think about but the security is better now" Donna tried to reason with the teen.  
"People still were killed in the one place that's supposed to be a safe place for us. It's supposed to be school, not a death sentence."   
"I know Kais, but if you don't face it, you'll never go back"  
"The chair I sit in was shot at Donna. There were bullet holes through my chair. I wasn't even in the room!" Kaisley explained, starting to tear up.   
"I understand that Kaisley, but we won't be on that side of the building anymore. We're closing off that side. We're tearing that part of the school down." Donna tried to explain but to no avail.  
"I can't. I just can't go back there" Kaisley said, looking down at her hands.

A week later, she was in Dr. Charles office, having her therapy session with him.   
"Okay so, with the permission of your brother, we're taking a field trip," Dr. Charles told Kaisley as he grabbed his keys.   
"Where are we going?" Kaisley asked as they walked out to the car.  
"You'll see," Dr. Charles said before driving to the school.  
"No. No. No" Kaisley said, honestly ready to jump out of the car. She felt like she could vomit at that very moment. One look at the school made her want to hide in a hole. "I can't go in there"  
"We're going to try," Dr. Charles told her, getting out of the car. They met Donna there, her getting them onto that side of the building. "Deep breaths" Dr. Charles reminded her as they went through the double doors.  
"I can't do this" Kaisley said, almost looking like she was going to melt into a puddle.   
"Kaisley, this is going to help you," Donna said, grabbing Kaisley's hands and walking backward. Kaisley stopped resisting and followed Donna, holding her hands tightly. "Take a deep breath and let's go"  
Kaisley nodded and held Donna's hand, taking a deep breath before stepping into the side of the building that she dreaded.  
"Okay, take me to your classroom. I want you to relive the day for me" Dr. Charles told her. It helped to have Donna there as she was someone Kaisley trusted. Kaisley took them both to the former classroom where Donna's math class was held. The room she'd left to go to the bathroom.  
"Talk me through the day Kaisley"  
"I came here after lunch, and I sat in my chair," She said, walking towards her chair. "And then I got up, and asked to go to the bathroom." She said, before walking out and heading towards the bathroom where she'd hidden. "I hid in here," She said as she locked the door, almost in tears.  
"What happened next?" Dr. Charles asked, continuing to go through the day with Kaisley.  
"As soon as I heard him walk away, I decided to try and run so I unlocked the door," She started as she unlocked the bathroom door and then walked out and towards the stairs where she met up with her brother. "I came in here and this is where he found me. As soon as I did, Kelly came in and tackled him. He dropped the gun and it went off. It didn't hit me, but it grazed my side and as I fell, I hit the wall with my head and started bleeding. And then the shooter was arrested and Gabby and Sylvie took me to med" She said, just looking at the floor. Her blood was still there. "That's my blood" She mumbled quietly before finally breaking down completely. It finally hit her, she couldn't hide anymore. This was going to help, even if she couldn't see it now.


	7. 7

As soon as she got home, Kelly had dinner ordered and Kaisley's favorite movie loaded on the TV. He figured today was going to be rough on her so a relaxing night would hopefully help."Hey, how'd it go?" Kelly asked his sister as he saw her walk into the apartment. Kaisley simply nodded at him a little, only acknowledging his question."Fine, kinda eerie. Just knowing people were killed there kinda got to me" She said as she sat down on the couch with her brother."Think it'll help?" Kelly asked, really hoping it would work and his sister would be able to get past her fear and go back to school."It might have. I won't know until I actually go back to school" Kaisley explained, grabbing her meal off the coffee table."Well I hope it did," Kelly said as he got his food and sat back."Me too Kel"

Even thinking about going back to school after a shooting was a nightmare. Kaisley put up every fight she could with Kelly for him to simply give her one more day to get her back in her right mindset of school. The school was now a scary place where at first it was an escape from her home life. Kelly and her had been getting along a lot better since and now after Kaisley's incident.

"Kais, you're gonna be fine," Kelly told her as he walked her out of the firehouse and to her car.   
"Are you sure I can't stay?" Kaisley asked before she got into her car, throwing her backpack in the passenger seat.  
"No. You are never going to get through this is you don't face this Kaisley" Kelly told her, knowing this was what needed to be done. She'd been in individual therapy, group therapy with other students from her school, group therapy with kids from other schools, and therapy with Kelly. She needed to go back to school, she needed some normalcy now.  
"Fine," She said as she pulled her seat belt on and started her car.  
"Be careful. You'll be fine" Kelly said, trying to give her some words of encouragement before she drove off. Giving a nod, she drove off and headed towards the school.  
Kaisley only had to hit 2 stoplights and 4 stop signs on her way from the apartment to the school. She'd never had an issue with them even on a rainy day like today until today that is. As she was on her way through a stoplight when a FedEx truck cut a semi off, causing the semi to jackknife and leaving Kaisley no time to react as the trailer fell on top of the car. The force of the semi, crushed the roof of Kaisley's blue mustang, her ducking in the driver's seat.  
A call came in, stating there were a car accident and what streets. Kelly had a feeling in his gut that this was going to be anything but a good rescue.   
Upon pulling up, the FedEx driver ran up to the trucks.  
"I just skidded and a semi was coming at me. There was a car behind me! I think it's under the trailer!" He yelled, over the sound of the trucks and the rain.  
"Alright sir just get back, let the paramedics check you out," Matt said as Kelly went to the semi-tractor and Matt went to check the car that was allegedly wedged underneath the trailer. Matt Immediately noticed the blue color, the mustang tail lights, and the crown license plate frame. This wasn't good.   
Quickly, he pulled Chief Boden off to the side, "Its Kaisley. We have to keep Kelly focused on the other driver." He said, a little frantically before he was running back to the car and crawling underneath the semi-trailer. "Kaisley can you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I'm stuck!" Kaisley yelled from inside the car, the glass all being broke, and the roof sunk in.  
"We're gonna get you out, just hang in there," Matt said, half smiling as he knew the teen was awake and alert.  
"Yeah, I'm trying!" Came the muffled reply from Kaisley.  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" Matt asked, looking for any possible way to get the teen out. Luckily, Kelly hadn't seen the mustang and no one had leaked the secret of who the other victim was. In other words, his sister.  
"I'm hunched over. I hit my head on the steering wheel, and my leg is pinned" Kaisley replied, trying to move. As she moved, the car shook a slight bit causing the trailer on top of the car to shift.  
"Kaisley don't move!" Matt yelled, Kelly hearing the name and rushing over.   
"Did you say Kaisley?!" Kelly asked, army crawling under the truck and seeing the mustang.  
"Damn it Severide you cant be under here," Matt said, trying to get him away.  
"That's my sister Matt, I'm not going anywhere!" He said before getting to the car, "Kais I'm here, just stay still"   
"Yeah, I'm trying Kelly!" Kaisley yelled, getting frustrated at everyone telling her to calm down or stay still. She needed out of the car.  
"Cruz! Get the airbags, we might be able to lift this truck high enough to get Kaisley out" Kelly yelled from under the truck. All of their heads snapped towards the squad lieutenant. "Yes, its Kaisley. Let's move!" Kelly yelled, Everyone, springing back into action a little quicker than before. This was one of their own.   
"Kelly!" Kaisley yelled, feeling like she was suffocating in the car.  
"I know Kais, just hang tight!" Kelly yelled as everyone set up the cribbing and stabilized the semi-trailer. They soon chained it to Truck 81 and were able to pull it upright, revealing the blue mustang of Kaisley's underneath. Inside the car, Kaisley was fading. She had been sitting in the same position for so long, that she ended up passing out once she was able to move. As much as Kelly tried to keep her awake and talking, he couldn't.  
It took a whole 20 minutes to free Kaisley from the car, all of them nervous to move the girl. Eventually, she was laid on a backboard with a collar around her neck and sent to the hospital.   
No one was able to see the teen for a good few hours as her injuries were assessed. Kelly had called their mom and she was immediately on her way from Springfield.   
"Severide," Will Halstead said as he came out and walked towards the dark-haired firefighter. "You're Kaisley's brother?" He asked, getting a nod from Kelly.  
"How is she?" Kelly asked immediately after nodding that he was Kaisley's brother.  
"She's doing alright. Dr. Charles is in with her now. Shes extremely shaken up. Besides that, she has a concussion, a few bruises on her face from hitting the steering wheel, and a bruised up back. Other than that she's alright."  
The entire firehouse sighed after hearing that.  
"When can I see her?" Kelly asked, looking back at Dr. Halstead.  
"As soon as Dr. Charles is finished with her. We'll keep her overnight and then hopefully release her in the morning." Dr. Halstead informed the worried firefighter. "I'll have Dr. Charles come get you when he's finished with her"   
"Thanks, Will" Kelly nodded, sitting back down in one of the plush chairs.  
All it was was a waiting game now.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough, Kelly was escorted to Kaisley's bay in the emergency room. Kaisley smiled a bit as she saw her brother walk in the room.  
"Hey, Kais" He smiled, sitting on the bed. "What have they told you?"  
"I just had to get stitches in my arm and a few bruises but I'm okay" Kaisley grinned, showing him her stitches.   
"Look at that battle scar" He chuckled, "I'll go get your discharge papers"  
"Thanks, Kel" She smiled as she went to change into her actual clothes rather than the hospital gown. Kelly signed her discharge papers and went back for his sister, taking her out to his car and driving them home.  
"So are you going back to work then?" Kaisley asked as they pulled into the apartment complex parking lot.   
"No, I'm gonna stay home with you," Kelly told her, parking in a spot and getting out of the car.  
"Why?" She asked, laughing softly at her brother. "You know you can go back to work"  
"What if something happened?" Kelly asked, now protective over his little sister.  
"I'll be fine. Quit babying me" Kaisley laughed, plopping down on the couch.  
"You might as well stop arguing with me. I'm not going back" Kelly chuckled. "Dr. Manning said you need to lay down and rest"  
" I will, please don't baby me Kelly" Kaisley begged. She hated being babied.  
"Promise to rest?" Kelly asked, shooting his sister a look. A questioning look.  
"Yes, ill lay down Kelly" Kaisley promised her brother.  
"Okay. I'll go in the other room if you need me. Please call me. Don't try to do anything you shouldn't" He warned as he left the room.   
Kaisley nodded and watched him leave, laying on the couch as she was supposed to and falling asleep.

She was asleep until almost 4 in the afternoon and woke up to horrible, sharp pain in her stomach.  
"Kelly" She yelled, sounding like she was in pain.   
Her brother was soon rushing into her room hearing the pain in her voice. "What is it?"  
"It hurts" Kaisley whined, curled up in a ball and holding tightly onto her stomach.  
"Your stomach?" Kelly asked, Kaisley nodding as her eyes were squeezed shut.  
"It hurts so bad" Kaisley sobbed, Kelly, trying to pick her up but getting a scream of pain from his sister. "No don't!"  
"Kaisley what is going on?" Kelly asked.  
"I don't know but it hurts" She sobbed in extreme amounts of pain.  
"Okay, okay," Kelly said, thinking of what to do. He ended up calling the ambulance, having Sylvie and Emily give her some pain meds before rushing her off to Chicago Med.   
"Kelly, what happened?" Dr. Halstead asked as he saw the teenager come through the emergency room doors again.  
"We were at home and she was sleeping and then just started to scream in pain," Kelly explained as nurses and doctors surrounded Kaisley for the second time in the same day.  
"Kaisley wheres the pain?" Will asked the girl.  
"My stomach" Kaisley answered, whining and trying to curl up in pain. "It hurts so bad"  
"Okay, let's get some blood tests and get her on some morphine and a saline drip," Will said, a nurse nodding and putting the IV in as Kelly tried to uncurl his sister. "Just for a minute Kaisley, I have to check your stomach" Will told her. Kaisley nodded and laid there, while will pressed on her stomach, causing a scream. "I want an x-ray and ultrasound in here stat" Will commanded.  
Kaisley re-curled herself up, holding Kelly's hand extremely tightly. So much that her knuckles were turning white. "Kelly it hurts" She sobbed.  
"I know, they're trying to figure it out Kais," Kelly told his sister. it was killing him seeing how much pain she was in.  
They quickly got the X-ray of her abdomen before the ultrasound which Kaisley again, screamed through.  
"Okay, appendix ruptured, let's go," Will said, taking Kaisley straight into the operating room. She was quickly put to sleep and the operation started. Everything was fine until it wasn't, Kaisley ending up losing a lot of blood in surgery.  
Kelly, Stella, Chief Boden, Donna, Matt, and Sylvie were all sitting in the waiting room of Chicago Med, waiting on Kaisley to come back from surgery. Soon they all saw Will and stood up, waiting for news on Kaisley.  
"She'll be in recovery soon. Her appendix burst and we had to clean up after that as well as some blood loss. We will have her on some pain medication and we're giving her a bag of blood now. She needs to rest tonight so she'll be staying here." Will stated, looking at all the members of the firehouse 51 family.  
"When can I see her?" Kelly asked, more worried about his sister now than ever.  
"I can take you to her now, she's feeling pretty lousy but I'm sure she'd be up to seeing her brother" The doctor smiled and took Kelly back to Kaisley's recovery room.  
"Is she awake?" Kelly asked, walking with the doctor to see his little sister.  
"She's awake but really groggy. She has been talking with us when we ask her anything." Will said as he stopped at Kaisley's recovery bay.  
"Hey kiddo," Kelly said as he walked to the side of the rolling bed that his sister was laying in.   
"Hey Kel," Kaisley said, groggily, just as Will said she would be.  
"How's it feel now?" Kelly asked, noticing she was a little more relaxed now, but that also could be the pain medication that they had her on.  
"Like I can fall asleep standing up" Kaisley answered, letting her head roll to the side facing Kelly.  
"Yeah, you look like it" Kelly chuckled, at least putting a smile on his sister's face.  
"Well, thanks. Love you too" Kaisley said with a soft smile. "Any idea when I can come home?"   
"Not quite yet," Kelly told her, now leaning on the bed gently.  
"Okay," Kaisley said as she pulled the blankets up more.  
"Hey Kaisley, how you feeling?" Sylvie asked as she came in, checking in before they would return to the station.  
"I'm okay, thanks for taking me" she half-smiled, Sylvie, giving a sad smile back.  
"Just doing our job hun. Get better okay?" Sylvie smiled as she and Foster left, leaving the sleepy teen with her brother.


End file.
